


Untitled

by fukkatsulove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukkatsulove/pseuds/fukkatsulove
Summary: Hujan, lentera redup, kamar sempit dan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Untitled

“Hujan.”

Satu kata memalu hening. Satu. Degup.

Shion geraknya seketika terhenti. Selangkah lagi dan ia bisa saja memutar knop pintu yang tertutup rapat, kalau saja satu kata itu tak erat mengukung kakinya.

Dua. Degup.

“Kirain lo nggak mau gue di sini.”

Syoya menyandarkan kepala pada tembok tipis indekosnya. Menghela nafas keras seakan berharap bisa menghilangkan bahana dalam dada.

Tiga. Degup.

Meski diredam rintik ganas hujan, terdengar jelas deru nafas Syoya. Dadanya naik turun, seakan bergemuruh. Shion menggaruk kepala—tidak gatal, tentu saja.

“Ya gak papa, kalau mau basah kuyup. Masuk angin. Demam. Gatau lah.” Ada getaran di bibir Syoya ketika ia berujar berat meracau entah apa.

 _Tuh_. Entah malaikat atau setan, tapi Shion jelas mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Kalimat Syoya selalu penuh arti, Shion yang tak pandai tebak-tebakan, hidupnya selalu lurus, statis, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah apa adanya dari kepala, perlahan-lahan memiliki realisasi yang tiba-tiba muncul, seakan-akan mulai terbiasa dengan permainan menerka-nerka ini.

 _Tuh_ , adalah salah satu contohnya.

“Jadi, maunya apa?” Memutar badan, ia mendekat pada Syoya yang matanya lekat terarah padanya. “Mau lo apa?”

Lentera redup menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Kini tubuh Syoya hangat didekapan Shion, selimut tebal motif abstrak melapisi tubuh keduanya.

“Maaf.” Degup jantung Syoya terasa dekat, dadanya naik turun teratur mengambil dan menghela nafas. Pipinya memerah, terasa panas. “Maaf, gak bisa jujur.”

Bukan salah Shion kalau pesonanya bak magnet itu membuat Syoya sedikit kalang kabut. Rasional sudah tak lagi dikenal dalam kamusnya. Semua cuma hasrat-hasrat terdalam manusiawi.

Shion bukan peramal, namun punya intuisi tajam terlebih perihal Syoya. Ketika siang itu Syoya memalingkan matanya cepat ketika Shion mencoba mencuri pandang. Tak perlu ilmu panas untuk mengartikan semua itu, Shion langsung paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa. Realisasi atau semacamnya.

“Biasanya lo suka senyum-senyum kalau kita nggak sengaja ketemu pandang.” Degup jantung Syoya semakin terasa, ketika Shion berkata sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam legam miliknya, menyikap poninya yang sudah sepanjang mata.

Satu pernyataan dan hari Syoya rusak begitu saja. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, matanya lebih malas dari hari-hari biasa. Map beningnya sampai ketinggalan, membuat Shion memiliki alasan untuk menyambangi kamar indekosnya. Karena tak ada lagi rasionalisasi, Syoya bagai batu mencoba memendam seluruh perasaannya dan membuat Shion nyaris frustasi.

Satu pernyataan itu, masih mengganjal dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam. Meskipun cek-cok dan air mata sudah lalu hilang lenyap oleh hangat tubuh.

Petir menyambar menggelegar, sedikit memberikan getaran pada kamar sempit itu. Syoya meraih _hoodie_ putih Shion, dengan bergetar meremasnya kuat, wajahnya ditanam dalam ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

“Ben...tar...” suara Syoya tertahan hampir berdecit. “Biarin...begini dulu...”

Perasaan hangat menjalar menuju pipi Shion, senyummya merekah. Kedua tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Syoya. Semerbak aroma lembut yang mengingatkan Shion pada mint menjalar—khas Syoya, namun terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Shion belum begitu mengenal Syoya yang meringkuk mengamit serat kain _hoodie_ putih ini. Syoya yang tangisnya enggan ia lihat lagi, Syoya yang rambutnya berantakan frustasi, Syoya yang tak mempercayai diri sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Syoya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yg jernih coba ia arahkan pada Shion. Lamat-lamat, keduanya bertemu tatap. Tangannya belum lepas meremat hoodie putih Shion. Sekilas, bibirnya bergetar. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya, memberanikan diri mengeluarkan ungkapan yang mewakili dadanya yang menggebu-gebu.

“Kita apa sih, Yon?”

Perlahan, rematan itu melemah. Syoya seakan-akan membiusnya dengan maniknya yang lekat menghujam manik yang lebih muda.

Bukan Shion tak pernah memikirkan ini. Meluap-luap perasaannya tercurah untuk pemuda Kimata, namun ia tak ingin Syoya merasa terbebani akan status. Mereka nyaman dengan sekadar mendengarkan musik-musik eksperimental di indekos Syoya. Mereka nyaman dengan naik motor Ninja untuk mencari es krim paling enak satu kota. Mereka nyaman dengan merengkuh satu sama lain ketika membutuhkan kehangatan.

Bukan Shion tak mau, bohong kalau ia tak ingin Syoya selalu berada di sisinya, bohong kalau segala usaha yang ia kerahkan untuk sekadar perhatian remeh sekalipuj dari Syoya tak didasari oleh cinta. Kekaguman, afeksi, birahi, semua kuasa sang asmara.

“Selama ini, kamu gimana?”

“Gimana? Ya gimana? Begini. Seneng. Deg-degan. Kadang frustasi. Kadang gundah.”

 _Cuma temen_.

Syoya mengakui, ini sepenuhnya salahnya. Egonya yang mengusutkan jalinan antara keduanya. Impulsif, namun tanpa ia tahu yang meluncur dari mulutnya mematikan nyala merah dalam diri Shion, dan perlahan menggoyahkan miliknya juga.

Kata-kata itu juga jadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Lo cuma temennya Shion.” Resonansi hiruk pikuk selasar fakultas tiba-tiba senyap, tuli, seakan-akan menjadi tuli. “Kan, lo sendiri yang bilang?”

Yang Syoya lupa, Shion idaman satu angkatan.

Ketika sosok itu pergi, Syoya diam tanpa kalimat. Sukai yang mengenalnya luar dalam langsung paham sahabatnya butuh waktu, sehingga keduanya makan siang dengan diam.

Gemuruh dalam dirinya membuatnya lupa diri. Map transparannya tertinggal karena yang hanya ada dalam otaknya hanyalah membalut diri dalam selimut. Sukai yang menyimpannya langsung menghampiri Shion yang sudah bersiap-siap membawa motornya pergi dari parkiran.

Dan kini mereka di atas ranjang sempit, mencoba menata kembali yang berantakan dan menyeyapkan yang bergemuruh.

“Gue gak pengen kita temenan.” Perlahan, disentuhnya pipi Syoya. Dengan ibu jarinya, menghapus air mata Syoya yang hampir jatuh. “Mau ya, jadi pacar gue?”

“Mau...” tangis Syoya pecah. “Gak usah lo tanya pun, gue selalu mau...”

Direngkuhnya tubuh Syoya, dibiarkan yang lebih tua membenamkan wajah pada bahunya, mengalirkan air mata. Sang asmara langsung bernafas lega, karena Shion telah berjanji untuk selalu memeluk Syoya erat.

“Tapi untungnya gue nanya, kalau enggak gue bakal selamanya temen lo aja.”

Syoya tergelak di antara tangisnya.

“Ya,”

Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Ketika Syoya melepaskan peluknya, Shion berbisik, “Ya, cium ya?”

Pertama. Dan ia ingin Syoya yang memilikinya.

“Boleh.”

Bibir keduanya bertaut, bersamaan dengan hujan yang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, gemuruh telah senyap sepenuhnya.

**Author's Note:**

> karena kita butuh lebih banyak kisah ‘pertemanan’ dua orang ini.


End file.
